Trick of the Dark
by Rhadeya
Summary: Sif knows Loki isn't dead, but she can't risk telling anyone... except her brother Heimdall. Once she confides this one secret, she confides many others, including one which will shock all of Asgard...
1. Knowing

**Title**: Trick of the Dark  
**Author**: Rhadeya  
**Rating**: K+ (for now!)  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own it, if I did I'd be working on it LOL!  
**Summary**: Sif confides in her brother and her secrets will shake the very foundations of Asgard...  
**Pairings:** Sif/Loki , Thor/Jane , Himedall/OC  
**Authors Notes**: There is no slash here, not even a hint of it!

* * *

The moment Loki fell into the Endless Dark, she knew he had not perished as others believed. She also knew that, no matter how much she wanted to comfort those who mourned for him, she could not speak of her knowledge. She knew that, if she spoke of what she was certain, some would ridicule her whilst others would come to fear her. With the Bifrost gone, her dearest friend Thor was in turmoil; he mourned his brother whilst also pining for the mortal woman who had changed him so greatly. Had she not known who had caused the change, she would have been as shocked as the rest of their friends but she had been privileged to know Jane Foster, however briefly. She prayed that the All Father, in his wisdom, would see what she saw in the Prince of Asgard and allow Thor to pursue the mortal as he would have any Asgardian lady.

###

Their friends believed that she despised the younger Prince, and she made no attempt to dissuade them from those ideas. She behaved as if she disliked Loki, except when they were alone together. Only then, when no-one was watching, could she express how she really felt about the raven haired Prince. She had often teased him about his charming demeanour and silver tongue, which was how they had ended up spending a night of unending passion together. He had proved that night that his tongue had many more uses than just mere speech, and was just as magical!

###

A blush crept upon her cheeks as memories from that single night flooded her mind, causing her breath to catch in her throat as the power of her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She drew in several slow, deep breaths to calm herself as the reality of what her knowledge meant became clear to her. Loki was alive somewhere, possibly even some when, and he would not stop until he had managed to return to Asgard. She had had her suspicions about his true parentage for some time, but had never spoken of it to him for fear of his reaction.

###

She needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand how she was feeling about the knowledge she possessed. Someone who would not judge her, no matter what mistakes she had made or how others felt about the Prince she cared for. With a small sigh, she exited her room and padded silently through the city, knowing the walk would do her good and help her organise her chaotic thoughts.

###

It was time to speak to the one person she knew would not condemn her choices... It was time to speak with her brother, Heimdall.


	2. Confession

**Author's Notes**: "litla" means "little one" in Icelandic (roughly!)

* * *

The walk from the city to the _Edge of the Heavens_, as she used to call it when she was a child, was refreshing for Sif and helped her to organise the chaotic thoughts rumbling around in her head. In many ways she was nervous that perhaps her brother, who saw things others could not, might judge her for her choices, especially given recent events. She knew that Loki had frozen her brother, using the power of his heritage from the Frost Giants, but did not know whether he would judge his sister for caring for the wayward Prince. Taking a deep breath, as she neared the end of the bridge, she readied herself for what would prove to be a surprising and insightful meeting.

###

Heimdall stood silently, watching the universe swirl around him, the lives of millions laid out before him in a complex tapestry. He knew his sister was approaching, but remained motionless to allow her to begin the conversation she desperately needed to have with him. He knew why she had come to see him, he had always known about her and Loki, but he knew not why such a heavy weight bore down upon her. He knew that she would speak of what her heart held, but he also knew that she hid many secrets and wondered if today was the day she would share those as well.

###

Sif took several more calming breaths, as she took the final few steps that bought her side to side with her brother. She stared out into the universe beyond the broken end of the bridge, the jagged edge a stark reminder of what had taken place, and why she was here.

"He's not dead brother," she blurted out, her thoughts bypassing her logical mind and going straight to her vocal cords. She flushed as she realised what she had said, wondering if she should clarify the bold and enigmatic statement further.

"Loki lives?" the surprise was evident in the Gatekeeper's voice, his golden eyes wide as he turned towards his sister, towering over her slender form. He frowned as she took an involuntary half step backwards, the anger simmering in his eyes scaring her.

"Y-yes, he does," the warrior confirmed, her heartbeat increasing as her fight or flight instinct began asserting itself, her entire body ready to fight is the need arose.

"Calm yourself my sister, I will never hurt you," Heimdall assured her, laying a massive hand gently upon her shoulder in a gesture of peace. He hid a smile as he felt her relax, knowing that he would need to tread carefully on this matter. "Tell me what you know, litla," he encouraged, matching the smile that came to her face at his use of her pet name.

"When he fell into the abyss beyond, I knew that he had not perished as is believed," she answered, clenching her hands into fists to stop the shaking of her limbs.

"And how do you know this?" the Gatekeeper asked, certain that she spoke the truth and wanting to know how she could know such a thing.

"I don't know exactly, brother, but I know he lives still. I can feel his pain, his anger, his rage," she confessed, grateful to her brother when he gently gripped her arms to steady her. "Above all, I can feel his pain at the betrayal he believes we have all committed against him, myself included."

###

Tears ran unnoticed down her porcelain cheeks as the pain she felt inside, both her and Loki's pain, threatened to overwhelm her. She knew that he believed she had betrayed him, just as he believed his brother had and that knowledge crushed down upon her, suffocating her in her grief.

"While I cannot see him in the Great Dark, I believe that you share a connection with him that allows you the knowledge you possess," Heimdall told her quietly, pulling her into a gentle brotherly embrace. He held her close as she sobbed, allowing her to purge herself of the guilt she felt for her involvement in recent events.

"I know that you care for Loki, sister, but you must tell our King of your knowledge," he continued, releasing the girl from the safety of his embrace.

"I cannot tell him, brother," she argued, fear tingeing her voice.

"Sif, I know you care for Loki but..." he began, stopping in surprise as she shook her head.

"Heimdall, I do not merely care for Loki..." she whispered, tears flowing anew as she confessed her true feelings for the first time. _"I-I love him..."_


	3. Revelations

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed :) As requested, here is part 3 :)

* * *

Heimdall remained silent as the woman in his arms wept, purging her grief and guilt for the first time. There was no other who could raise from him more than a few cryptic words or an occasional half smile, yet she could bring a laugh from him or a tear. Anger and confusion warred within him as his precious sister cried for the trickster Prince, gone forever into the Endless Dark. He wasn't sure how he knew that she spoke the truth about Loki, but he knew that many things about the Frost Giant were hidden from him. He had stood here, at the edge of the swirling maelstrom of the universe, every day for the past three weeks, since the Bifrost was destroyed and their gate to the universe was closed. Each day, Thor came to visit him and asked him the fate of Jane Foster, the mortal woman whom the prince had fallen for during his exile.

"Sister," he murmured softly, stroking Sif's hair gently in a gesture of comfort. "You need to tell our King of what you know. I am sure it will ease his suffering greatly to know that his younger son still lives."

"But how can I tell him what I know, when I do not even know _how_ I know it?" she questioned, fear colouring her voice as panic began knowing away at her heart.

"You have never let fear stand in your way before, and I doubt this will be the time that you allow it to dictate your actions," the Gatekeeper admonished kindly, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It's been three weeks since he left us and yet, even now, I can feel his pain, his fear," she confessed, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "You are right brother, I must speak to Odin and tell him of my knowledge. It is for him to decide how to proceed."

"Indeed it is," Heimdall agreed, hiding the pain he felt at the look of desolation in his sister's eyes. "He is a kindly King, he will not treat you ill for your news." He watched as Sif nodded slowly, her posture telling him she was far from believing him. He knew Thor was approaching and did not want the older Prince to bombard the warrior woman with questions she could, or would, not answer. With a smile, he turned her back towards the city and gave her a gentle push to send her on her way, hoping the walk back would be good for her.

###

Thor rode slowly towards the end of the bridge, where he knew Heimdall would be watching, guarding the entrance into the realm. His visit to the Gatekeeper had become something of an obsession, for he craved news of the mortal who had shown him how to be a better person. He knew that she was getting closer to discovering a way to make her own version of the Bifrost, spurred on by the knowledge he had shared with her on the rooftop, under the stars. He nodded to Sif as he passed her on the bridge, noting the redness around her eyes and wondering if she had been crying. He drew in a deep breath, intent on stopping her and asking her woes, but the almost imperceptible shake of her head told him to reign in his curiosity and compassion for the time being. With a slight nod, he continued on his way to Heimdall, knowing Sif would seek him out when she felt she could speak of what worried her.

###

Sif saw Thor nod his agreement and released the breath she had unconsciously been holding. She did not yet want to speak to her dear friend of his brother's fate, for she knew he would ask questions she was not yet ready to answer. It worried her enough that she would have to speak to Odin of her knowledge, and she hoped that he would not press her about her relationship with his wayward son. Perhaps she should speak first to Frigga, for she alone would understand Sif's actions and perhaps be able to offer another course of action. She hoped that perhaps the Queen would speak to Odin on her behalf, thereby saving her from an audience with her king. With renewed purpose, Sif increased her speed and made her way towards the Queen's private quarters.

###

Frigga, wife of Odin and Queen of Asgard, sat serenely in an ornate chair within her apartments, occupying herself for the moment with an intricate needlecraft pattern. She loved to do such things herself, as it allowed her to cast her mind over other things whilst she worked. It also allowed her to distract herself from the loss of her younger son, and the obvious pain her elder son was in by being separated from his mortal woman. She smiled to herself as she felt Sif approaching her rooms, crossing silently to open the door just as the young warrior approached it.

"Come in my dear," she welcomed the younger woman, knowing that something greatly troubled her. "Sit, please, and tell me what is bothering you."

"I-I..." Sif began, unable to fathom where to begin in her tale. "My Queen, your younger son still lives," she blurted out, drawing in a sharp breath as Frigga turned towards her, her face an expressionless mask.

"Sif, why would you say such things?" the Queen admonished, unsure if the warrior was telling the truth or merely unable to accept the loss of Loki.

"He is alive, my Queen," Sif stated again, surer of herself this time. She saw the glimmer of tears in Frigga's eyes and knew that she too was aware that Loki had not perished into the Endless Dark.

"I believe you Sif, but how is it that you know this?" The words were spoken kindly but Sif missed the deeper question hidden within them.

"Loki and I... we were..." she struggled to find the right word to explain without sharing her secret too openly.

"You were lovers? But not for long?" the Queen asked, shrewdly assessing the situation.

"We had but one night together," Sif confessed, tears threatening her once more. "It was nothing serious, at least not for him."

"You would be surprised my dear," Frigga murmured, smiling at the young warrior. "Besides, I'm sure that if he returns to us in the future, he will be very happy with the news you will have for him..." She raised a slender eyebrow as she looked knowingly at Sif, hiding her surprise at the shock on the younger woman's face. _"Perhaps she didn't know..."_ she thought, as Sif's hands rose from her sides and came to rest over her belly...


	4. Choices

_**Author's notes**__: OK, so that was a lil bit of a shocker there ;-) Have no idea where this one is taking us at present, it's doing what it wants and I'm just putting it on paper LOL Hope you enjoy!_

_Also, as was recently pointed out, Sif did kinda betray Loki by going after Thor but perhaps she had reason to not want him to be King... ;-)_

* * *

Sif sat in stunned silence, staring at her Queen without being able to form a single coherent thought. Her hands rested lightly on her belly, protecting what she secretly feared and yet desperately wanted. She had never been one for wanting to have children, preferring to be a mighty warrior instead, but now that motherhood was looming before her, she found she did not want to shy away from the responsibility placed upon her. While this was not the ideal circumstance for her to be carrying a child, she found suddenly that she wanted her first child to be Loki's and would not give up the child she carried.

"So, you didn't know?" Frigga asked, breaking the silence that had settled upon the room. She watched as Sif shook her head, still unable to form her thoughts into words. "Do you want to keep the child you carry, Sif? There was ways it can be removed, if you wish it to be?"

"No!" the word burst from Sif, filled with horrified anger. "I will not allow my child to be murdered!" Her hands covered her belly more fully, as if she could protect the life growing inside her by sheer force of will.

"I merely offered you the option Sif," the Queen assured her kindly. "I would have been disappointed had you taken that route but I would have understood."

"This child...it is all we have left of Loki, for now...if he never returns to us, at least he will live on in some small part through his child," Sif declared, her heart in her words. Tears welled in her eyes once more as she pushed thoughts of never seeing Loki again out of her mind, focusing instead on the moments of stolen happiness they had shared.

"Indeed he will," Frigga agreed sadly, hiding her grief from the younger woman. "You realise of course that Odin must be informed of this?"

"Yes, my Queen, I know," Sif agreed, her tone dejected. "Shall we also tell him of Loki's survival?"

"I believe we must so that, if nothing else, he can stop blaming himself for his perceived failures," Frigga told her, coming to sit beside the warrior. "I know this will be frightening Sif, but we will all be with you through this."

"Thank you, my Queen," Sif acknowledged, allowing herself to be comforted as Frigga wrapped her arms around her gently. "I would ask one small favour, if I may?"

"That none but Odin and myself know of your knowledge of Loki or who the father of your child is?" Frigga shrewdly guessed, hiding a smile as Sif looked at her sharply.

"Yes," Sif agreed, sighing. "They will know soon enough but for now, I would like to keep my secret."

###

Heimdall stood beside Thor, looking as he often did into many different threads of the universe, including the lives of Jane and Sif. He was, to say the least, totally stunned by the news he had just seen delivered, and knew that he could not betray his sister's confidence by telling anyone, even her closest friend. He would have to appear to be ignorant of the events that were unfolding, and would not give up the secret his sister had shared with him, even upon pain of death.

"Jane is close now, but Eric has been moved to another project," Heimdall told Thor, knowing he would want the information.

"Thank you, Heimdall," Thor replied, a small sigh escaping his lips. Weeks had passed since he had returned home, and lost his brother, and still he could not shake the melancholy that settled upon his heart.

"I will keep watching, and when she is ready to open her bridge, I will tell you," the Gatekeeper promised, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.

"By the way, do you know what bothers Sif?" Thor asked suddenly, turning to face the warrior beside him. He saw no emotion in the golden eyes and knew immediately that something was being hidden from him.

"No, she would not tell me what was worrying her," he lied, hoping the Thunder God did not pursue the matter further.

"If she needs my help, I will gladly give it," the Prince told his friend, knowing that whatever was bothering Sif would eventually come to the attention of her brother.

"I will remember," was the only reply that Heimdall would give, and Thor knew he would have to be content with that, for the moment. With a nod, Thor took his leave and mounted his steed, heading back towards the mighty city behind them. Heimdall sighed, shaking his head as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that his little sister, Sif, was pregnant. The fact that she was going to be a mother was shocking enough, but that she was carrying Loki's child would be news not welcomed everywhere in Asgard. When the truth came out, Sif would be in great danger and Heimdall had no intention of letting her, or her child, get hurt.


	5. Introspection

_**Author's notes:**__ So, time for some introspection __The section in italics is flashback. _

* * *

Sif sat quietly in the gilded anti-chamber as she waited to be called for her audience with Odin, King of Asgard and grandfather to her unborn child. She knew there would be hard questions asked, intimate answers required, and the thought of admitting she loved the trickster Prince made her feel slightly nauseous. She, who had been the most vehemently vocal about not wanting Loki as King, would now have to admit that she had very selfish reasons for her public outbursts. As she waited for Frigga to explain the reason for the meeting to Odin, her mind wandered back to her first kiss with Loki...

###

_Darkness had descended upon the city and the moons, seemingly full to overflowing, hung low in the night sky, bathing the mid terrace gardens with their pale light. Sif sat alone beside the tear shaped pond that was centred on the small terrace, her sleeveless gown of silver silk rippling in the gentle breeze. She stared into the still water of the pond, watching as several different varieties of fish moved beneath the surface. This was a place where she could come and be girly, where she could cast off the warrior image and just be a woman, alone with her thoughts. _

"_My, my, don't you look positively...female," a dry voice drawled from the darkness, startling Sif who leapt to her feet._

"_Loki," she snarled, disgusted with the prince for sneaking up on her. Secretly, she was more disgusted with herself for not hearing him, but he was the master of sneakiness._

"_If you weren't such an ice maiden, I might actually consider taking you, at least for a while," he chuckled, an undercurrent of desire clear in his voice._

"_You won't ever be "taking" any of me!" she declared hotly, cursing herself for the blush that began rising on her cheeks._

"_We'll have to see about that," Loki smirked, looking her up and down suggestively. "I must admit, I hadn't realised just how...attractive you are, Sif," he complemented her, his tone becoming more seductive as he slowly moved closer to her._

"_Loki, I am not about to fall for your silver tongue," she spat out, stepping backwards until she found her way blocked by a smooth marble wall that surrounded the terrace._

"_You never know, Sif, you might like my tongue..." he leered, closing the distance between them._

"_Never!" she declared, finding herself trapped between the wall and a man she had actively disliked for his trickery and magic. She could feel he heat from his body through the simple green tunic and pants he wore, having done away with his customary armour. The fabric hugged his lithe figure, accentuating the muscles of his chest and arms. In his usual garb, she had not seen the compact physique that was now so clearly on display, and she found herself surprisingly interested in what was so close to her._

"_Really?" he asked, his voice husky with desire. He moved closer, noting how her breathing had become shallower and faster. A smile tugged at his lips as his body pressed against hers, pinning her to the wall so she had no means of escaping him. "Your body tells a different story," he murmured, his lips inches from hers._

"_Loki..." she began, fighting the fire than raced through her veins as he pressed himself against her. His supple body moulded against hers, begging her to touch, to caress, to give herself to him unconditionally and allow him to show her the passion she had only dreamed of. "Loki, please... please stop," she whispered, her mind reeling from the revelations her body was making. _

"_One kiss, that is all I ask," he told her, her breath warm against his face. "If you do not enjoy it, I will never ask again," he promised, silently laughing. If she acquiesced, he would cease taunting her, but would drop subtle hints in front of her friends, especially his brother. If she refused, he would continue to taunt her, haunting her steps until she gave in. It would be a marvellous mind game for him to play, and one that mean nothing more to him than making her squirm._

"_Loki..." she breathed, knowing that if she gave in, she would never forgive herself. She wanted to shake her head, to push him away and punch him in the face but her body denied her head, wanting his lips on hers. Taking advantage of her hesitation, Loki shifted position to bring his lips closer, claiming hers. They both froze for the briefest moment, before an unexpected torrent of passion and desire washed over them both. The kiss deepened as Loki's tongue demanded entry into her mouth, duelling with her tongue as his hands began roaming over the nubile body before him. He breathed in her scent, losing himself in his desire as his body demanded more of her._

"_Enough!" he snarled, pulling away from her as his passion addled body protested. He had not been expecting to have the reaction to her kiss that he had had, and now he didn't know what to do. He took several deep breaths to steady himself, his entire body shaking with need. What had begun as a game had just become something far more disturbing, and he refused to allow himself to indulge the need that raged within him.  
"I apologise, Lady Sif. You will hear no more of this," he told her, his voice as cold as ice and his face, so animated and mischievous moments before, once again an emotionless mask. With a curt nod of his head, he turned on his heel and stalked into the shadows, leaving Sif leaning against the wall, her emotions a jumble of desire and hatred at the events which had just transpired._

###

Sif shook her head, drawn from her daydream by Frigga entering the anti-chamber opposite her. The Queen nodded encouragingly to her, motioning her to enter the private chamber she had just exited. Sif rose to her feet and slowly moved towards her Queen, dreading the audience she was about to have. She stepped through the doorway, followed closely by Frigga, and stopped in surprise at the scene before her. Odin sat quietly in one of three chairs laid out in a circle, each facing the other two. His face was unreadable, but Sif thought she could see disapproval in his eye. She had been expecting to have to stand, or kneel, before her King, not sit with him in such an informal manner. Taking a deep breath to hide the shaking of her hands, she slipped into the seat he indicated, bowing her head as she waited for permission to speak.

"Frigga tells me we have much to discuss," Odin said, his tone flat and his expression guarded. "So, tell me how it is that you, who has openly ridiculed my younger son, now claims to love him?"

"My king..." Sif began, stunned by the almost sneering tone he used with her. How could she explain to him that her behaviour, often boarding on rude, towards Loki had been a smoke screen to cover her true feelings?


End file.
